


India

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the AU meme; for Charlie, who requested Richard/Severich and Pet rescue/shelter volunteer AU.<br/>Richard volunteers at the shelter Severin adopts his dog from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	India

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



Richard has always wanted to volunteer, and this shelter has always been close to his heart. Ever since he adopted his own cat, Prospero; who had been a black bundle of fur with a white diamond on his chest. Prospero, or Pez for short, had been one of two surviving kittens from a litter that had been tossed in the river. His brother had already been taken on to a new home, but Richard is glad no one got to Pez before him. A year and a half later, he's a proud, haughty, spoiled rascal of a cat, and Richard adores him completely.

He's been coming in for a few months now, but he's not supposed to interact with the members of the public, and he is definitely not supposed to handle the adoptions. He only comes a few times a week, when he can fit it in around rehearsals. He cleans out the enclosures, walks the dogs, feeds and washes and brushes the animals; showers them with affection. He is here to care for the ones that do not have homes yet. He does not handle the adoptions. Except Pauline is sick today, and Harold is off on a rescue, and he is the oldest of the volunteers.

That is how he meets Severin Moran.

“Hello, yeah, I'm uh- I'm looking for a dog? Not any particular dog. I want to adopt a dog.”

Richard is smitten almost instantly. The man is a good head taller than him, his brown hair stylishly ruffled, and a bit of stubble around his jaw, but what really sells it for Richard are his square rimmed glasses. He blinks a few times, momentarily forgetting himself. The man doesn't meet his gaze, his head lowered towards the floor.

“Right. Yes, of course. I- Uh. I'm Richard. I'm just a volunteer, so I don't usually handle the adoptions, but they've left me in charge today.”

“I can come back, if it's any trouble.”

“No! No trouble. I can take you through and show you the dogs, Mr–?”

“Severin. Just call me Severin, please.”

“Severin. That's a nice name.”

Did he really just say that out loud?

Severin laughs. It's a warm sound, that settles Richard, makes him feel a little less idiotic for his comment.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. The dogs are through here. We don't have many puppies in, I'm afraid.”

“That's okay. I wouldn't mind an older dog.”

“Do you have any idea what kind of dog you want?”

“Well, I think I'd like something big. Not too big, though. I mean, I live in a one bedroom flat, so I can't really home a big dog. But I'm quite active, so I thought it would be nice to have a dog I could take jogging with me.”

“Some of our smaller dogs are just as quick as the bigger breeds.”

Severin pulls a face that Richard catches from the corner of his eye, and he surprises himself by laughing.

“Don't want to be seen with a small dog?”

“It's not that.” Severin pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “I'd just like something a bit bigger. Sturdy.”

“No terriers then.”

“No.” Severin chuckles.

“Okay, it's in here. Excuse the noise. They get excited.”

The muffled sound of barking gets suddenly louder when Richard opens the door to the kennels, and many of the dogs jump up against the railings excitedly. He leads Severin down along the aisle, cooing softly and running his fingers over the bars, letting the dogs lick them; trying to soothe them.

“This is our puppy enclosure. As you can see, we've only got a few collies and a little crossbreed. Hello, darlin's.” Richard crouches down so he can pet the dogs through the cage. When he looks up again, Severin is watching him with a soft expression, and he flushes. “Our, uhm, bigger dogs are on down here.”

Richard lets Severin walk along the aisle a few times, looking into the cages and examining the dogs. The few he shows interest in, Richard lets him into their enclosure, giving a quick explanation of their breed, temperament and background. The final dog they look at is a quiet, fluffy Rottweiler, who curls into the back corner when Richard opens her gate.

“India's a little shy, so you'll have to be patient with her.” He continues speaking even as he kneels down, holding out a hand and whistling for her. “She's between two and five years old; we think it's likely three to four. Someone found her chained up in an alley, so we aren't too sure what her previous owners were like, but she's very timid and jumpy. Once she gets used to you she's very affectionate and lively, but she needs time to build confidence. Don't you, my sweet girl?”

India has crossed to Richard, her head bowed and her stumpy tail just barely wiggling side to side. She sniffs his hand, licking his fingers tentatively before pressing her head against his palm. Richard giggles as her cold nose snuffles into his wrist. He motions for Severin to come closer with his free hand.

As he steps forward, India looks at him over Richard's shoulder, then presses herself against Richard's chest. Severin pauses, uncertain, but Richard just gives him an encouraging smile. He moves slowly and quietly, eventually crouching beside Richard.

“There, it's okay, baby. Severin's not going to hurt you. He just wants to say hello.”

Severin has that soft look on his face again, but Richard just assumes it is for India, and not him.

“Hold out your hand,” he says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just let her get a sniff of you.”

Severin does as he's told, and after a moment, India moves her head over Richard's arm and sniffs around his fingers. She withdraws her head, glancing at Richard almost questioningly, before she leans in again and runs her wet tongue along the back of his hand. Severin grins, looking towards Richard with delight, as if he can't believe this.

“She's licking me!”

“She must like you,” says Richard, and Severin's grin is contagious. He can't help but smile back.

It takes them five minutes for India to let Severin pet her without flinching away, and by then she very happily has her head settled across his lap, leaving a drool stain on his knee. Severin doesn't seem to mind. He's stroking over her head and down along her neck and back, smiling all the while, and Richard adores the way it makes his eyes crinkle up.

“I think we've found your dog.”

“So do I.”

“I was taking some of the dogs out back to get a run around. Would you like to take her out for a while?”

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

Richard coaxes India from her cage with treats and leads her outside. He leaves Severin alone with her for five minutes, then gathers a group of dogs. He can't take them all out at the one time; and some of them have to be taken out separately, because they don't mix well with other dogs.

Once Richard lets his group off their leads, their first act is to pounce on him, as always. He stumbles back a bit with the force of it, and it wouldn't be the first time he's ended up on his ass and buried beneath a flood of fur, only something stops him. He glances over his shoulder to find Severin steadying him back on his feet.

“Woah there. They almost took you down.”

“They get a little overexcited.”

“I can see that. You alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fi- Max, I can see you! I'm fine, thank you.” He looks down at India, who has come back to press against his leg. “Have you made a new friend?”

“I think she prefers you,” Severin says, but there's no bitterness in his tone. He's smiling at Richard in that soft, fond way again. It makes his stomach tighten.

“She's used to me.”

“Would be a shame for her to never see you again.”

Richard blinks a few times. Is he–? No. He can't be. Sweet, attractive, dog loving men do not just ask Richard out. It doesn't happen.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Severin rubs the back of his neck, lowering his gaze, and that he seems flustered makes Richard feel a little less alone. “Maybe you could come walk her, sometime. With me. We could walk together. I– I'm sorry. I'm out of line here, and I'm not very good at this. Forget I–“

“I'd love to.”

“What?”

Richard giggles, leaning a little closer towards Severin.

“I'd love to come walk with you. Both of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What do you think?” Severin asks India. She looks up at Richard before nuzzling against his thigh. “I think that's a yes.”

“I'm glad she approves.”

Richard smiles at Severin, and he returns it with that soft smile of his.

“Shall we get the adoption papers sorted out then, and maybe I could also get a copy of your contact details?”

“Yeaaah.”

Richard ducks his head, giggling.

“Yeah.”


End file.
